In the use of stab detonators, it is found that the detonator is not always used in the structure in which it is initially mounted. These stab detonators have one very sensitive surface and another surface that is not as sensitive and can be used to apply force to the stab detonator without setting it off. Therefore, since there is a need for utilization of stab detonators in different structures from which they are mounted, a device is needed for removing stab detonators after they have been installed in a first mounting device.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which enables one to remove stab detonators from the devices in which they are mounted without detonating the stab detonator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stab detonator removing device in which the mount for the stab detonator can be accurately located on a base and a plunger used to apply force to a non-sensitive area of the stab detonator to force the stab detonator from its mount.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.